wof A New Era
by Velocity theskywing
Summary: three dragons meet unimaginable foes wanting to remove the rainwings and their queen... Cataclysm, Cane, and Audun(black ice characters as well) must stop these dragons from beginning a new era... please rate and review! this is my first story that i'm really doing for serious.
1. prologue

**Authors note: Bizmuth's cousin here! I am going to be mostly doing this part of the story, and before you ask, yes, this is in the same universe as Black Ice. This story won't be including four characters from the other series, and will not be including any of the plot points from Black Ice (The beginning and end will be overlapping with Black Ice, since they are in the same universe, and references will be made, but the goals of both the story will be completely different. And plot as well). The other thing that this will be a story much darker than most fanfics, so I'm going to be cranking the gore and death to an eleven. That doesn't mean it's going to be a sad fest, since I don't want depressing shit clouding the story. It's still going to have jokes and action, but this series was created as something I told Bizmuth, "What if not everyone agrees with changes?" So then we just went on with it after that. Okay, I've taken too much of your time, read on.**

* * *

_Prologue: _

Hope's black scales shimmered in the beating sunlight of the Rainwing forest. The heat was so surreal to the point where it felt like the edges of the sandwing kingdom were above them, sending down the power of this heat wave. She wiped off the beading sweat building up across her forehead. "Really wanted me to walk into the heat just to talk? When I meet him I swear to MY GRAVE that I will give him a piece of my goddamn mind!" The nightwing cursed deep under her breath.

Why did one of the guards from Glory want to talk RIGHT NOW?! Couldn't they tell she was busy taking care of Peacekeeper? _And what was so important that I had to come all the way here just for a talk? And secondly, why did she even want to talk with me?_ _This entire kingdom doesn't give a single dragon the ability to stay in a somewhat harmonious peace._ Hope let a low grumble slip out of her mouth. She felt the sticks underneath her snap and crunch as she made deeper into the forest until the heat of the sun was blocked by the thick trees covered with delicious fruit.

Hope finally got to the area she was instructed to meet at. She strained her eyes and looked in confusion, this little building was mostly underground, the mossy grass growing all over the roof, almost making the rest look camouflage underneath the grassy undergrowth. The dark wood door was covered in vines and placed deep into the earth, and she felt like it was hidden. She tried to push the suspicions away, labeling it as simply keeping the bunker hidden from enemies or wandering strangers. She clawed away most of the dirt so she could plop down. Hope dropped into in front of the door, she grabbed the abnormally small handle and tried to heave the door open, but it seemed that the door was locked from the inside. The Nightwing gave the handle a few more hard tugs before she gave up.

"It's me, Hope!" No answer.

"Glory, The meeting, remember?!"

Still nothing but the soft breeze whirring in the background.

Foeslayer slammed her fist against the door, the metal ringing hard, making the sound bounce against the walls.

"GLORY! ANYONE?!" Hope slumped against against the dirt wall and just began to wait, _Maybe they weren't there yet, Maybe They were sleeping!_ She concluded that they simply weren't there yet and all of this was just a small delay on the Queens part. About thirty minutes passed and there was still no answer, not a single guard, not even a dragonet. Hope was starting to get irritated at the fact that not a single person had even seen her or came within earshot made her not only steamed but nervous. Why weren't they coming? She had waited around an hour and dawn was falling upon them. She looked out one more time before roaring in anger.

"You know, the Queen, being the dumbass that she is probably thought that I wouldn't show up, so she cut herself some slack." The more the thought lingered in her head the more pissed she became. Her body boiled inside and out. She had traveled in the boiling heat for over an hour to reach nothing, absolutely NOTHING! She slammed her fist into a small tree with all the force she could muster, making it shake violently, the fruit from it hitting the ground with a small **THWAP!** Hope grumbled under her breath and puffed a small amount of smoke from her nostrils, the fumes traveling a small distance before becoming part of the air. She took a breath and spread out her wings. Before taking off into the air she heard a small amount of rustling from the bushes near the building, the bush shaking suddenly before stopping, almost like it something was hiding. _Probably a sloth_, she scratched her chin and had a quick glance. She shrugged and took off, her wings sent out a sudden burst of air, pushing the leaves aside and the trees mildly shaking.

A black blur shot through the air and slammed into Hope with the force of a Mudwing. She collapsed against the ground as she gasped for air. Dirt filled her vision as the blur bolted off into the overgrowth of the forest in a blink of an eye. Hope let her vision return as she breathed slowly through her nostrils. She struggled to get back up , her ribs hurt and her head throbbed from the impact. Hope looked around with fear in her heart, her claws were ready to rip apart her unknown assailant. The blur shot into the air and dove to the ground, as Hope saw a better picture of the dragon, she saw that it was a Nightwing. He was a small one, a deep scar imbedded into the dragon's lower jaw. The nightwing went in with the first assault with a fist to the face. Hope jumped away as the dragon flew forward. The Nightwing tore his claws into the dirt to cause just enough friction to slow him down. Hope took those few precious seconds to charge forward, the enemy had no time to recover and her claws raked against the nightwing's face. Hope slammed her fist right under the dragons gut and bit down deep into the Nightwings throat. The dragon screeched and shoved Hope over and put his hand over his wound. The dragon struck Hope's leg and began to run into the shadows. Hope was still on the ground, holding her bleeding wound. The Nightwing blasted out of the trees at a miraculous speed, holding a shovel in one hand. Hope let out a small blast of fire, the assailant flew out of the radius as the flames scorched the trees. Hope stood up and limp at fast as she could in the other direction. The other nightwing dropped from the sky like a falcon, before the shovel in his hand connected with Hope's skull. Sher dropped to the floor, her eyes fluttered from the unimaginable pain of the blow. Hope tried hard to stay conscious, but her eyes slowly began to close, and she was out cold before she knew it.

Hope woke up hearing two voices.

"You didn't have to hit her that hard, we still needed her alive." A rough voice spoke. Something about his voice and tone gave Hope a sense of dread, and she started to shiver.

"Well, I did it well, and I don't care much other than that." A surprisingly high pitched and vampire like voice said mundanely. Hope had figured out that was her attacker, and she was somewhere in a gateway. As her vision readjusted, she saw that she was laid down in a small prison, the bars had a big enough gap she could squeeze through if she had a few seconds. She looked up, her attacker was a small Nightwing, he looked sleek and could very much be able to do a surprise ambush, if he had cover. The one next to him was the opposite, he was giant, his arms and chest were bulky, he had abnormal slits on his throat leading all the way down to his upper chest area. The Nightwing had crimson colored pupils with a line of spikes from the nose to his crest. They seemed distracted, so Hope knew that she could start to make a plan. She couldn't move to quick or else she would draw attention, they only way she could get out of this was with the element of surprise. Slowly, Foeslayer began to stand, she had a shot of pain pulse through her, she almost gasped, but covered her mouth just in the nick of time. She had a solid fifty feet between her and the two Nightwings, so the moment she was out, she had to bolt. Hope slowly tiptoed and crawled up to the prison bars. She grabbed the bars and squeezed her head through the crack, pushing harder, she folded her wings and placed her talons against the hard cement.

She pushed the other half of her body to the ground, Okay, I'm out, now what? their blocking of the gate. Hope mustered all the strength she could, took a silent but deep breath of air "Alright asshats, time to beat your ass!" Hope began to run, picking up pace, she thrusted her back legs, launching herself forward. The smaller Nightwing turned around with wide eyes and dropped to the ground. But she wasn't aiming at him, she was intent on taking the big one. Once the second nightwing turned around in her direction, she unleashed her talons and opened her jaws. The Nightwing seemed to see this coming and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the floor with extraordinary power. The ground shook beneath her, her body felt like it went through hell, and she couldn't escape from his grasp no matter how much she struggled. The Dragon looked at her with no expression, his eyes burning right into her soul. Hope dug her claws deep into the Nightwing's hand, and he let out a gasp of surprise and pulled his hand back. Hope jumped up and bit into the dragon's calf. The Dragon grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Hope got up, the dragon punched her across the face and kicked her over in mere seconds. Hope panted on the ground and spat out blood.

"Stop fighting." The giant said, "You're not going to win this one." he punched her again. She got up and launched at him, The dragon grabbed her tail as her sidestepped her and threw her against the floor, before she could recover, The dragon then went in the fatal blow, he smashed his fist through her back. Hope screamed in pain as she tried to wiggle free, then the dragon tore out the Nightwings spine. Before she could even send a breath out of her mouth, the Nightwing flipped Hope over and dug his claws into her left shoulder. He pulled his hand back, and in it, soaked in blood, was foeslayer's heart. Foeslayer gasped to breath,blood flowing out of her mouth, before she flopped over, dead. The Nightwing stared at the corpse, a small smile spreading across his scarred up face as he crushed the heart into a bloody pulp and let it drizzle all over the floor.

The other assailant came out of the shadows and began to behead the dead Nightwing. "Very good, power, we already have a corpse." The small Nightwing said to His leader. Power frowned and said calmly but in a demanding tone, "Bring the cleaners and wipe this place up top to bottom, I don't want to see one stain on the cement." Power stood up and walked out of the room, but before closing, the other dragon asked, "so, what's next?"

Power stopped and thought, then he turned around and said sinisterly, "It's time we tell the queen that were done hiding, were done being under the Rainwings control, It's time we put matters into our own hands. This is a start of a new era, OUR ERA."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it, the next chapter will come out in November, and i'm going to make Bizmuth finally pick up his lazy ass and write the next chapter for Black ice, so that will come out in september as well. So I guess, bye!(-Insert catchphrase here-) **


	2. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Cataclysm POV: We were all about ready to sleep, I had already started to doze off, Hadal was still cracking jokes, Audan was sleeping on the top bunk of our tiny little cavern, Cane was reading a scroll like a psycho, muttering to himself, and Blackout was with Sub-Zero. It all felt like another normal night as everyone finally began to settle down, Hadal began the Annoying dirty jokes about me and Cane (I really felt like smashing that little kids head against the floor) Until I made a suggestion that I should massage him with a BLADE.

Cane finally put his scroll under his pillow and muttered himself to sleep. _Weird kid_, I thought and let out a little chucke. I pulled the blanket over my face and began to drift out, Blackout then looked over to the candle and blew out the flame. We all had were in a in a deep sleep when a goddamn demon changed our lives forever.

We awoke to the sound of talons clicking on the bare stone. We were all terrified, But I was ready to fight, almost excited, I could get out of the amatur league and impress the adult dragons. I guess that means I'm a bad person, and a kiss-ass, but I had trained to fight since birth, I was born into a family of warriors, My parents and brothers had taught me everything about combat. I could always remember something my mom told me after I had a fight with a mudwing. "Size isn't everything, you must compensate your lack of strength with agility, surprise them, and disarm them in moments." I smiled but my eyes darted all over, until I spotted a small dark mass traveling towards us. Now was shaking, I could handle any dragon, but what the hell was this? This wasn't a dragon, or anything, this was a flying mass of darkness, no facial features, no limbs, just a ball of evil.

I swallowed hard and moved back a few steps, Even though the cloud was still 20 feet away. As the mass came to the ground, a body began to form, Two large legs and bulky arms, wings spreaded out and the mist began to mold a face. And before us was a massive shadow black colored dragon with four eyes and large horns pointing upward.

I feel backward and had my mouth gaping open, The mass paid no attention to me and whirled it's head toward Sub-Zero and Blackout, It kept its words short, but yet that gave so many questions.

"I am Ezequiel, Demon of Chaos and Death." Without giving him a moment to continue, i launched at him with my claws outstretched, he spun around and shifted his state of solidity. His body turned into the same mist and I flew through him, My eyes were wide with surprise until I smashed my head against the side of the cavern. I groaned with pain and jumped up, ready for round two.

"Stay down dragon, you don't want to waste your energy on me." Ezequiel formed himself again. "Who are you?" Sub-Zero asked, as even he was holding a sharp icicle behind his back, if things went south.

"I'm your brother, Sub-Zero, you don't know me, but I thought that you could live on by yourself, away from my problems, but my situation is Dire, And I need you and your friends to help me, just once." The demon had pleading eyes.

"Wait, so your saying that I had a brother, so, how our you a demon, where did you come from? What were you doing for six and a half years while I had no friends?!" Sub-Zero screamed in anger.

"I know you all of you have questions, but we need to go, now, I will explain on the way, we will be leaving this dimension. "Wait, what do you mean?!" Audan screamed. Ezequiel darted his eyes to her, she backed away, just like I was. I really had thoughts spinning around, so for the first time, I shut my mouth, but my mind told me to get help.

"There are multiple dimensions, I come from another world, We are heading to planet 5496, also known as earth. I need Sub-Zero, Blackout, Hadal, and Bismuth to come with me." He then pointed at me. "You, Audan, and Cane are staying here, there's something off right now in this world, I just don't know what."

"How do you know our names?" I asked, still ready for the worst. "I've been keeping tabs on all of you since you were born, All of you were born for something. Sub-Zero, your powers, I know of them, you haven't had Frostbreath, because no one in your bloodline had it as well, you were born with a power that many others lack, I need your help, just this once, please."

My eyes darted back and forth, I felt fire begin to rise up my neck, and then, I hit him with all I had.

Ezeqiel turned abruptly, his eyes grew wide as my fire coated his body, torching his eyes. Ezequiel roared out in pain, he hit the ground and grunted. Gripping the icicle, Sub-zero thrusted the sharp object deep into the demons thigh, he let out another sharp cry. Audan gripped a large rock and punted it, smashing against Ezequiel's frontal lobe. Blackout gripped the dragon by the stomach, pressing her thumbs into his flesh, before thrusting his stomach inward.

Ezequiel vomited a black ooze all over the floor. I tried to see what Hadal and Cane were doing, but like I thought they were both passed out on the floor from pure fear. Typical idiots, I thought. But enough of them, the demon looked like it was not playing games anymore.

I dove to the floor as Sub-zero tossed me a thick bulk of ice. I gripped Ezequiel's leg and smashed the ice sheet against his thumb-claw and bit deep into his shin. The demon wasn't pleased, and pulled his arm up to the sky. "oh spirit's, bring me strength, let me have the power of darkness, father." Ezequiel's eyes rolled to the back of his head, he stood on his two legs, lifting his upper body vertically. His hand enveloped in darkness, he turned to me with a devilish grin on his face, and snapped his fingers.

Darkness shot out of him, forming various weapons and animals. I flew back in shock, avoiding his sword, but the demon simply concentrated, and a beam of darkness shot through me, sending me reeling backwards. The pain was immense, almost making me pass out.

I groaned in pain and growled, feeling the heat begin to work its way up my throat, until it sat at the end of my tongue. Blackout roared with fury and backed up, her eyes furrowed. Audan was hit with a wave of darkness, pushing her back until the demon chained her against the stone wall. Cane had woken up from the commotion, and screeched at the top of his lungs, before falling back and passing out again.

"dumbass, help us out goddammit!" I screamed in frustration, rubbing my temples. It was too difficult, this thing was invincible, we hit it, we hurt it, but all that did was piss him off more!

"alright, we give up!" Sub-Zero said. We all backed up, still in shock.

"Smart." Ezequiel grunted. "Took you long enough!"

"I swear I will rip off your little head, you dirty demon." I spat at him.

Sub-Zero shot me a glare, and mouthed, _Shut up!_

I curled my fist into a ball and shook it, slowly exhaling out of my nose.

"you need to rest, I will have to take Bismuth by force, sleep tight, wake up early, or you're killed." the demon spin violently until nothing remained of him but the air and the breeze blowing away the dust on the rocks.

I wanted to stay awake, tell another dragon, but the adrenaline dying down gave me a realization that I was exhausted and hurt. I rested my head against the pillow, a few hours wouldn't hurt. And a moment later I was drifting off into sleep.

_Power was born unusually strong, no one knew what it really was, he was no animus, but his strength was unnatural, and so was his invulnerability. When he was 3, he lift fully grown dragons and knock his fellow night wings out in a single punch. That was horseplay, though, this was much different. He couldn't live with the fact that he was being ruled by a fruit eater, a bloody Rainwing! No it wasn't right, the Night wings were better than them, they had so much more, unlike the others. Sadly, many Nightwings had chosen Queen Glory over their home, like the cursed Sandwing lover, Moon, who killed their only leader, Darkstalker. But kinkajou, the Rainwing screwed it all up by trapping him in a small body of Nightwing-Rainwing hybrid, lacking all his powers, strength, and malice. But he remembered. Power knew that the knowledge was stored in his brain, he was hiding from the others. Foeslayer was dead now, there was Noone to really stop him, and the more knowledge they could have, the better. Power tore the bushes apart and entered the hut. One Rainwing awoke from the rustling and opened her mouth to scream. Power grabbed her neck and twisted it until he heard a __**SNAP!**_ _The Nightwing dropped the dead corpse, his bodyguards dragged the body over to one of the large trees and dug a hole for the dead dragon, making their mark to the public to see, an ancient language he had been taught carved into the tree. A warning sign to all. _

_Power tore open one of the guards hind legs, before punching a hole through its neck. The Nightwing dug deeper, looking for the oesophagus until his hand came in contact with the warm and slippery substance. The Rainwing screamed from the horrible experience, thrashing violently and blasting venom all over the room. The bodyguards came into the room and tore a hole through her lung, choking her and preventing her from speaking. As the dragon choked, Power shoved the Rainwing aside and smashed his fist into the door hinge, pulling the door apart ferociously. Sleeping in the bed was a very tired Peacemaker. _

_He didn't even seem too scared, but he continued to chatter and hide his face in his talons. "W-w-where is my m-m-mommy?" he cried._

_"Oh shut up! We know you're faking it, you can stop the act." Power rolled his eyes_

_. _

_"W-where is my mommy!" Peacemaker scurried under the cot. _

_"Get out! I know you still remember." Power growled, very annoyed. _

_Power grabbed the wooden bed and tossed it aside, grabbing the Nightwing-Rainwing hybrid off the ground and into the air._

_"Fine, FINE! Sit me down and we'll talk." Peacemaker finally said. _

_The Nightwing dropped the little dragonet onto the floor, he gasped for breath as he picked himself back up, glaring at the dark dragon._

"_You promised to talk right? Now if you don't join us and tell us what you know about the kingdom,or I will eat both of your arms, and both of your legs, and then I will eat your face right off your head, while you're alive to see it all happen, do you understand?" Power said fiercely, baring his teeth. _

_Peacekeeper gulped, if he still had his powers, he could kill this brute in an instant. But even in his other body, this Nightwing was bigger than any other he had ever seen. He cleared his throat and said. "So, I used to have it all, trying to convince a useless Sandwing called Quilbi to join me and turn into an animus, just with his approval, then he refused and I had to leave. Then my mother Foeslayer, now Hope, betrayed me with a stupid rainwing and held me in this stupid body were I had to eat fruits for months, all of it in a disguise. They think I would eat those cursed strawberries? Ha! What a joke."_

"_Then we could give you a way out Peace-"_

"_No! No! That is not my name, I want to be called Darkstalker and I want revenge on my mother!" Darkstalker said, growling._

"_We took care of that." Power gave his a small smile._

_Darkstalker blinked, then shrugged, "You killed her, didn't you?"_

"_Tore her heart right out."_

_Darkstalkers wings slumped as he sat down. "I just wish she would come with me, to have the childhood we never had."_

_Power sat beside him, towering over the sad dragon. "You know, I could give you revenge, that is what we are after, revenge against the Rainwings, and anyone we want."_

"_Really, and how do you expect your little cult to work?"_

"_Because, I know figured out than hiring a whole new category of Nightwings would be easier than I thought."_

_Darkstalkers eyes went wide, how was that possible?_

_Power continued, "He was born with a rare power like me, It was like a chip of an animus, each dragon who had this had one or two catogories of their strengths that would turn supernatural. I was born with Supernatural strength and resistance, my assassin was born with unbeatable speed and agility."_

"_Realy, do other tribes have these powers?"_

"_They might, I have met a Skywing than would spew a surge of magma instead of fire. It would melt their opponent alive, And a sandwing that could see farther than a mile-and-a-half."_

"_Now, what do we do?"_

"_We wait, and just taunt the kingdom until we take over, just like the old cults."_

"_Alright, but if we are going to taunt them, let's have some fun with it." Darkstalker started to laugh under his breath. Power sat up and began to fly, darkstalker following shortly after. Power turned back and said lightly "Let us go for a Nightwing, starting with Queen Glory's bodyguards. Before we go in to kill her." he snickered as they flew into the night, about to pull of their biggest murder yet._

_**Hope you all liked it!, me, being a seventh grader, do not have the greatest of storytelling, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I don't know what to call the new type of dragons, to be completely honest i just came up with it on the spot So I will let the community decide what they are called. So bizmuth's cousin is out!**_

_**(-insert catchphrase here-) **_

.


End file.
